Lips of an Angel
by Gidget05
Summary: Song fic about Logan and Veronica. Up to mid. season 2. Duncan never left, Meg is still alive and pregnant, and Hannah never left.
1. Chapter 1

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper but I can't be too loud_

The ringing of his cell phone woke Logan from his sleep. He looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table and saw that it read 2:05.

'Who would be calling at this time of night,' he thought to himself. He quickly grabbed the cell phone and glanced at the name.

'Veronica'

He disentangled himself from the sleeping Hannah beside him and quietly left the room as not to wake her.

_Well, my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Veronica? You okay?" He asked into the phone. He waited for her to reply. He waited another couple of minutes and was just about to hang up when he heard her.

"Logan?" she sniffled into the phone.

"Veronica? What's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked, clearly concerned.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

There was another long pause before she finally spoke again, "He knows."

Those two simple words stopped his breath. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Apparently someone sent him pictures. Kinda funny, me getting caught by a private eye."

"Do you know who he got them from?"

"I'd assume his mother. She never did like me."

_Well, my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Baby, are you okay? Did anything happen?" Logan asked.

"No. But I really need to see you. Can you meet me?" she whispered into the phone again, sounding so broken.

"I don't think that's a very good idea right now."

"She's there isn't she?"

"Yes," he simply stated.

"Please Logan," again, she sounded so desperate. He'd never heard her sound like that before.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_(And I never wanna say goodbye)_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Okay, meet me at the beach in 15 minutes. In our spot," he told her, already grabbing his keys and heading to his Xterra.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_


	2. Chapter 2

It took Logan less than 5 minutes to make it to the beach. When he got there he could make out her lone shadow sitting in the sand staring out at the water. He quietly walked up behind her and sat beside her.

"Hey," she said without taking her eyes off the water. She still had tear tracks running down her cheeks but she had stopped crying, at least for the moment.

"Hey," he said.

"I'm glad you came," she told him snuggling into his side.

"I'll always come when you need me."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "So what happened with Duncan?"

"He said he received the pictures in the mail. There was no letter or return address with them but I know who they were from. She had someone watching my apartment when you came over the other day. Bitch," she muttered the last part.

"Yeah," he agreed, waiting for her to continue.

"So he handed me this envelope and basically just asked me to explain the contents. The pictures of it were just of you entering the apartment then of you leaving an hour later. In the last one we were kissing goodbye. I didn't know what to tell him so I just left and called you. I'm going to have to tell him something."

"So tell him the truth. That you know he loves Meg and should be with her, especially since she's pregnant and still hasn't woken up. Tell him that you love him but aren't in love with him. Tell him whatever you want that will calm him down so that he doesn't make this public knowledge. We have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I know, I know. I should probably go find him."

"Yeah, you probably should," he said but he just wrapped his arm around her tighter. She just sighed and snuggled in close.

"10 more minutes," she whispered and he gave her a kiss on the head and complied.


	3. Chapter 3

When Veronica finally found Duncan he was in his hotel suite just staring at the t.v., which was off.

"How's Logan?" he asked, without glancing her way.

"How's Meg?" she replied in the same tone of voice.

She came around and sat on the coffee table so she was facing him. "Look, I'm sorry about the pictures. I should have told you instead of you finding out like that. But let's be honest with each other for once. Our relationship is over. It was over a while ago. We both knew it and neither one of us had enough guts to admit it. You love Meg, not me. She's pregnant with your child. You should be with her, not me."

"Do you love him?" he asked still not making eye contact.

"I don't know. Maybe. I do know that I could eventually though," she replied honestly, causing him to look at her.

"What happened to us? We used to be so good together."

"We both changed after Lily died. We can't go back to who we were. I know at least I can't. I can't be the old Veronica for you. But you have Meg. Who really needs you right now. Go be with her," she explained calmly.

"You know, deep down I know you're right. But that doesn't mean it hurts any less."

"I know. And I hope that we can still be friends. If not today then someday."

"I think it's just going to take some time."

"That's what I figured. I hope you can keep your friendship with Logan too. Maybe go back to how you guys used to be."

"I think that's going to take even more time. But I'll try."

"That's all I can ask."

"Speaking of Logan, if you two are dating why does everyone at school think that Hannah is his girlfriend?"

"I'm going to tell you the truth as we're trying to become friends again and I want to trust you. I hope I'm not making a huge mistake here. What do you know about Hannah?"

"Not a whole lot. She goes to our school. That's about it."

"So you don't know who her father is?"

"No. Should I?"

"Dr. Tom Griffin."

"So?"

"Dr. Griffin is the mysterious witness in the case against Logan for Felix's stabbing."

"So?"

"So Logan is getting close to her to get close to her father to get him to tell Lamb the truth about what he knows."

"And you guys think that's a good idea?"

"Me, personally, no. But by the time I found out about it Logan already had the plan in action. She's a sweet girl and I don't want to see her hurt. But what father of a sweet, young, innocent girl wouldn't do whatever it took to protect said daughter from someone like Logan Echolls? Even if it means taking back your statement to the police?"

"I guess you have a point. I promise I won't say anything. Even though I may not be fond of Logan right now I still don't want to see him go to jail."

"Thanks Duncan. Anyways I better be getting home to get some sleep. School tomorrow. Thank God dad is still out of town tracking that bail jumper," she said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"Kay, night Veronica."

"Night Duncan. And we never meant to hurt you," she said right before she closed the door behind herself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few weeks later and Duncan had kept his promise so far and hadn't said anything. Although he and Logan still weren't talking he and Veronica were working on their friendship. That day they were sitting at a table outside the school for lunch, just hanging out and talking when Duncan's cell phone rang.

"Hello," h said as he answered it. "What? Really? I'll be right there," he said grabbing all of his stuff and standing up while hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Meg woke up," Duncan told her excited, pausing.

"Well then what are you still doing here? Go. I'll talk to you later. Tell Meg I said hi, that I'm glad she's awake, and to call me when she's up to it."

With that Duncan turned around and rushed to his car leaving Veronica at her table by herself. She did a quick scan of the quad, noticed Logan sitting with Hannah and immediately got up and headed into the journalism room to get caught up.

Two minutes later she heard the door open. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Shouldn't you be with you're girlfriend?" she asked without looking up.

"I am," Logan said as he came up beside her and sat in the chair beside her. He gave her a quick kiss and sat back. "So what's up with Duncan?"

"Oh. It's great news. Meg woke up!" she told him excitedly.

"That's great. Now maybe they can be happy and start their family together with the new baby. Plus maybe he'll start to forgive me."

"I wouldn't bet on it but we can hope. So how's your plan going?"

"Good. I'm going to go over to her dad's house tonight to study with her so hopefully this will all be over soon and we can finally be together."

"And here I thought secrets were hot."

"Oh they are. But I like being able to see you and do this," he said leaning in to kiss her.

They soon were lost in the kiss and only broke apart when the warning bell rang. "You better get out of here," Veronica said leaning her forehead against Logan's.

"Kay. I'm gone. I'll see you in 10 minutes when I show up late for class?" he asked.

"Of course. Hey, my dad's out of town tonight trying to catch a bail jumper, come over he tonight after your study session?" she asked.

"I'll be there."

With that he left the classroom and headed towards his locker to meet Dick and Beaver.


End file.
